


I Must’ve Caught You From 11:11

by stupid4awsten (bloopmichael)



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BUT i did proofread so there’s no errors!!, M/M, awsten is a smiley ball of sunshine, awsten is bored, awsten likes bothering geoff, cute high school gawsten fluff, gawsten is in study hall, geoff doesn’t like awsten, geoff just wants to pass biology, he maybe changes his mind about that ;), i wrote this at 1 am, short and sweet :), this is my first parx fic so I hope you guys like it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopmichael/pseuds/stupid4awsten
Summary: a short lil high school! gawsten one shot :)





	I Must’ve Caught You From 11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Title from (but not necessarily inspired by) 11:11 by Waterparks.
> 
> (p.s. - GO LISTEN TO ENTERTAINMENT!!)
> 
> (p.p.s. - i hope y’all like this, i thought it was a cute idea. tell me what you think!!)

Another paper ball lands near Geoff, the crumpled notebook page on the floor only a few inches away from his feet. He pretends he didn’t see it and focuses his attention back to his biology textbook, desperately needing this study hall to memorize the information he needed for his test next class. 

He hears the unmistakable sound of another sheet of paper being crushed and thrown in his direction. This time it hits him in the shoulder. Geoff’s determined to ignore whoever’s trying to bother him, so he only hunches further over his textbook, his elbows pressing into the hard surface of the table. 

_“Geoff,”_ a familiar voice whispers. He disregards it and continues trying to memorize the stages of mitosis. 

“Geoff,” the voice whispered again. _During mitosis one cell divides once to form two identical cells. The major purpose of mitosis is for growth and to replace worn out cells. Mitosis is divided into-_

Another paper ball hits Geoff’s shoulder, the whisper of his name that follows afterwards much harsher than before. 

_“What?”_ Geoff snaps, turning around to see Awsten with a pencil in his hands, raised and ready to aim for throwing at Geoff. 

“Hey,” Awsten replies with a friendly smile. 

Geoff rolls his eyes and turns back to his textbook, ignoring Awsten. What did he even want anyway? They’d never talked to each other before; Geoff wasn’t even sure that Awsten knew he existed. In fact, he didn’t even _like_ Awsten. He didn’t get why everyone was so charmed by the purple haired boy and his odd personality; he always liked to interrupt class with sarcastic and snarky comments that were apparently _hilarious_ , but Geoff only thought they were even _aggravating_. Just like his colorful sweaters and huge ego. 

The boy he was just thinking about appears again, this time right next to him in the empty seat at his table.

“Whatcha reading?” Awsten asks cheerfully, leaning close to Geoff to peer at his textbook. 

“I’m studying for biology,” he states bluntly, trying not to think about how close the other boy was to him and keeping his eyes trained to the words on the page.

_“Lame,”_ Awsten scoffs, “Wouldn’t you rather talk to me?” 

Geoff looks up from his textbook to see Awsten gazing at him kindly, his chin pressed into his palm and the smile on his face obnoxiously endearing.

“No, actually. Besides, we’re in _study_ hall. That means we’re supposed to be _studying_ , not talking. Go back to your seat before we get in trouble,” Geoff says and turns back to his textbook, reading from where he left off.

“Aww, don’t be such a nerd, Geoff,” Awsten teases and lightly pushes Geoff‘s shoulder, as if they were _friends_. He glares at Awsten, causing the boy’s smile to drop from his face and for him to back away a little. 

Geoff goes back to his textbook once more, reading only two sentences before being interrupted by Awsten again. 

“Come on, talk to me. I’m so _bored_ ,” he whines, dramatically placing his folded arms on the table in front of him and resting his head on the blue fabric of his sleeves. He stares at Geoff, who really wishes Awsten would just _quit it_ already so he could study in peace without the boy distracting him. 

“Sounds like your problem,” Geoff retorts, flipping the page of his textbook. 

“Fine,” Awsten huffs, leaning back into the chair he took next to Geoff and stretching his legs out, arms still folded on top of his chest. 

_At the end of prophase the membrane around the nucleus in the cell dissolves away releasing the chromosomes. The mitotic spindle, consisting of the microtubules and other proteins, extends across the cell-_

“Do you have a pen?” Awsten interrupts.

As much as Geoff wanted to scold Awsten for making him lose his place in this chapter or ask why he couldn’t just get a pen from his own backpack, he decides to give Awsten what he wants so he’ll (hopefully) leave him alone for the rest of the period. He reluctantly gets a pen from his backpack and hands it in Awsten’s direction, not even bothering to make eye contact or give him any more of his attention.

“Cool. Thanks,” Awsten says and takes the pen, clicking it a few times.

Geoff finds his place again, finishing the paragraph and moving on to reading about the third stage of mitosis. _The centrioles are now at opposite poles of the cell with the mitotic spindle fibres extending from them. The mitotic spindle fibres attach to-_

Geoff feels the tip of a pen on his arm, a small doodle drawn followed by a quiet giggle from Awsten.

_“What‘re you doing?”_ He asks and turns to Awsten, who has a mischievous grin on his face with Geoff’s pen in his hand. 

“Nothing,” he chirps.

Geoff rolls his eyes and tries to focus on biology again (his parents are going to kill him if he doesn’t pass this test) and the chapter’s almost over when the pen pokes his arm again. This time he looks down at his arm to see whatever the hell Awsten could be drawing only to see two tiny smiley faces scribbled next to each other in blue ink. 

“Stop it!” Geoff snaps and Awsten giggles again.

“Why? It’s fun,” the boy shrugs. 

“No, it’s annoying,” Geoff grumbles in response. 

“Well you’re cute when you’re annoyed,” Awsten blurts. 

Geoff can’t hide the confusion on his face when he hears Awsten... _compliment_ him? _Flirt_ with him? Did Awsten, the boy he’s disliked for as long as he’s known him, just flirt with him?

“I- I mean, uh, it’s just- it’s just a fun thing to do. You know, doodling on your arm. Whatever. Yeah,” Awsten mumbles, biting his lip and a blush rising to his face. 

Geoff smirks a little, knowing he was the one with the upper hand now. He watches as Awsten sinks into his seat even further, his confidence slowly fading away and being replaced with embarrassment.

“You can keep going if you want,” Geoff mumbles, looking away from Awsten so that the boy doesn’t see he’s started blushing too. 

Geoff sees Awsten‘s nervous frown turn to a grin again out of the corner of his eye, which even Geoff has to admit is _adorable_. He feels the pen on his arm again, but doesn’t mind the sensation and lets his mind drift back to his biology textbook.

Awsten spends the rest of the period making random doodles on Geoff’s arm, but as soon as the bell rings, he grabs his backpack and bolts out of the classroom.

Geoff thinks it’s a little weird that Awsten left the room so quickly, but then again almost everything Awsten does is _weird_ in some way. He shakes the thought from his head and glances down at the watch on his wrist to check the time; it’s 11:11, class only got out a minute ago. While looking at his arm, Geoff spots something even _weirder_. Near his elbow, a series of numbers is scribbled in the same blue ink as the doodles, a name written messily underneath that could only be Awsten’s signature.

As much as he thought he didn’t like Awsten, he felt pretty _lucky_ to have the boy’s phone number on his arm right now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave kudos or comment if ya want and find me on tumblr @stupid4awsten :)


End file.
